Nobody Knew
by strngrmills
Summary: There is that creepy, dark, wicked sexual fantasy Snow always had; one including the fallen Evil Queen, one she just could not get out of her mind. Was she going insane? Where is the line between pain aand pleasure, hate and love? Will both women be able to cross it. Evil and dark Snow with sub Regina, Dom Snow, dub-con. Romantic SnowQueen. Trigger warnings inside. AU.


Nobody knew (a dark, romantic, short snowqueen fic). Because c'mon, Evil Snow is not as bad as it seems, and we all know her relationship with Regina is soooo full of sadism and sexual tension. This is just a small fic with a defeated queen and an insane Snow.

Treigger warnings: rape, sex, violence, depression. Also, i don't won anything related with ouat excep for this fics. Sorry for all the mistakes, English is not my first language and I don't have anybody who can correct me , so... enjoy ;)

* * *

Snow reached the cell and thought about everything that night could happen. She thought about her skin, her mouth, her eyes, her hands. She dreamed for so long… and now, finally, she would have those moans and screams she wanted so bad.

She looked at the whip in her right hand and opened the door of that cell able to held magic and blocks it. Regina couldn't defend herself anymore, and secretly, she loved that; but shhhh, it was a secret, one that sweet, little Snow pretended to keep. She looked inside the cell and saw her beloved step-mother, the infamous Evil Queen, naked and lying in the dirty and cold floor. She stepped in and walked towards her like she was a lion, and the beautiful but defeated queen was a mountain of delicious meat.

When she finally reached the thin brunette, the Queen put her mouth closer to the witch's ear and whispered "I got you, and I will not let go of you. It's over, I win. Let's get it started". A twisted smile crossed Snow's face and the room was soon filled with blood, lust, screams and wild sex without a real acceptance or a yes from that submissive part. Nobody ever knew what happened or why the Evil Queen killed herself, or why Snow White seemed so satisfied every time she left that cell. All people knew was that, _usually_ , young pretty ladies disappeared and, after days, when the king was back, they appeared naked and tortured in the middle of the forest.

Actually, there was a similitude between the dead Queen Regina and those girls: they all smelled like fear, pain and like Queen Snow White.

That filthy sweet vanilla scent sticked to the bodies, that particular smell… it looked so familiar… but people ignored it, because _nobody_ messes with royalty.

 **The first night**

The beginning was insane. Snow always had that crazy fantasy where she was the boss and Regina would obey. It started when Regina became the Evil Queen, with those deep cleavages and those dresses hugging her curves. Her hairstyle, her makeup, the way she moved, she talked… she stalked her, she scared her, but she also excited her; she made her so wet, the temperature was clearly hotter when her step mother was near.

But when Snow became queen, when Regina was no longer that powerful witch, she felt her dreams come back stronger than ever. Because now she was actually in charge, she was the boss, the Queen. Now it was her turn to rule. The roles were switched; Regina was poor and locked up and she could not defense herself while Snow had money, properties, power, and a whole kingdom –including her husband- who looked at her like she was some type of goddess. She became an addict of that.

The first night, she couldn't sleep. Since she met her prince, she thought she could fall in love with him, and she actually was; but the dreams wouldn't shut up. She tried to deny it to herself, but she felt so damn attracted to that bloody woman she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and she looked for the perfect dress. She applied some make up and she put on those high heels and that provocative dress. Regina was in a cell able to content her magic, but only _hers_ , because Snow had a secret: she asked Rumple to give her magic. The price to pay was a bit of her own blood, she didn't mind. Snow walked through the large corridor until she reached the last cell, _Regina's cell._

A twisted, crazy, mischievous smile crossed her face. She had the chance to make her wildest dreams come to live. She opened the door with magic. With a torch in her right hand a sweaty left hand, she entered the room. The place was a small room with no windows of torches. There was a tiny bed -so it was supposed to be-, but nothing more. The brunette was lying in that bed, shaking, curled in a ball, trying to sleep when the whole room started to have some light. It took her a little bit to get her eyes used to the bright light of the torches that were now hanging on the walls; when she finally did, she looked at Snow. Oh, Snow. Her hair was in curls, just like when she was a princess, and her dress was white and simple. However, she got high heels and her make-up was strong and dark.

"You did this? How?" asked Regina with a mix of confusion and anger. She was afraid Snow had magic, and she wanted to laugh because probably it was a secret. Snow always said that magic was _evil,_ but Regina always knew that it was _people_ who were evil, not magic. Magic was like a knife, a sword or a bow and arrow: an instrument to inflict pain.

Snow got closer to her, and she undressed her with magic. She realized the former queen was too skinny to be healthy, and her body, just like her hair, was dirty. She got straight to the point. She tied her hands together and hung her by the ceiling. She was exposed. Her knees were barely touching the cold floor and she was shivering, she was afraid. Snow grabbed her face with one hand and made disappear the torch she was holding. She dug her nails in Regina's cheeks, making her moan because of the pain. It was what fueled her desire, those painful moans. That sound was telling her, "It's hurting me, _you're_ hurting me", and she loved that. She made the witch look her in the eye.

All Regina could see was darkness. When Snow was a child, sometimes she was unable to look at her eyes, because all she could see in those green, innocent eyes was pain. It was like she was looking at her husband, and she knew deep down that little Snow White had no fault, she wasn't the one abusing her –that was an understatement- every night. But she couldn't help it sometimes.

Now, looking at the Queen's eyes, all she could see was lust, evilness, insanity. She was truly afraid.

When Snow finally decided to fight her, Regina started to have weird dreams where she was making every wish that Snow had her commands. They were dreams full of possessiveness and the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure, but she threw them away until she couldn't anymore. In those nights where those pale, thin hands felt truly real, she called the huntsman and she made them be quiet for a while. She felt deeply attracted to that warrior side that Snow had, she dreamed with that side controlling her.

But that desire fade when she realized that this was not a dream, and certainly, if it was about to happen, it was not like she dreamed it would be.

Her skin was cold, dirty, dry. Not ladylike. Snow's was smooth, clean and warm. She felt her step daughter hand's touching her in places a child should not touch. But oh, she forgot, Snow was not a little girl anymore.

She gave up and moaned. It was quiet, but full of pleasure. Oh, god, she was _so_ good at that. She felt her hands in her waist, later in her hips, later in…

"Oh my god" she moaned softly. She thought it was not that bad, after all. She looked her in the eye and all she could see was lust, desire; the way she was looking at her was like she was a masterpiece and she like it, a lot. Another moan threatened with coming out, but it never abandoned her lips; Snow kissed her. Her screams were silenced with kisses and her body shivered again, but not because of the cold, but because of the pleasure. After a few hours of sex full of pain, wild bites, brutal scratches, and some dirty words, the oldest collapsed onto her lover's chest. It was amazing.

"You truly have a wonderful tongue, bitch" the younger woman whispered in her ear. "And I'd love to stay with you a bit more, but I have to go back with my adorable hubby" Snow continued. It hurt in Regina's heart. She was just a game, an object. She should have known better…

Snow got herself dressed and went away, leaving a sad Regina with an aching and naked body, full of marks announcing that she was hers.

The next night, Snow came back, but this time was different. She felt like it was the first time, like last night didn't existed. She made her way in with a whip in her hand. Just like yesterday, Snow lightened up the room. Regina was lying over her tummy, her perfect back exposed, all to her, with scratches that would hurt for sure. She was sleeping.

"Wake up, slut!" the queen screamed, waking up her prisoner.

"Snow?" Regina asked. It took her a while, again, to get used to that amount of light, but what she was that night scared her to the bone. She was right when she saw that twisted wanting in the raven haired girl, she wanted to make her suffer.

"Is that a whip?" She asked with fear in her voice. There was no point on trying to hide it; she was not the Evil Queen anymore. She just shared her body with the former princess last night, Snow knew.

She got closer to her, she stalked her with that sadistic smile that matched perfectly that wicked glow her emerald eyes had.

"Get on four" she demanded, but Regina was static, frozen in her place. "Didn't you hear me? ON FOUR!" She screamed angry. Queen Snow didn't like rebellious prisoners.

Regina became obedient that night, holding back tears and screams while her back bleed with every hit. She was the slave, and not even soft lips kissing her wound could heal her soul.

The visits became more frequent until, one night, Snow told Regina she was pregnant, and that she won't come back, at least not in more than a year.

The woman suddenly felt lonely, and she just lost her mind. She was torn between the shame of being rape and humiliated and the shame because, unfortunately, she became an addict. She wanted that pain so bad, she was truly ashamed to recognize that _perhaps_ , she like the pain and pleasure the former bandit gave her almost every night. It made her feel less lonely, and it was a funny thing that the one who destroyed her physical and mentally was the only one able to repair her. She love her mistress, it was a depressive fact she felt embarrassed to admit. That evil, dark side of kind, selfless Snow White was too much to handle, but she always liked the challenges.

Months passed and she only knew about her secret love because of the guards, who gave her the food while commenting on how beautiful the queen was with her pregnant shape of how smart the heir would be. It made her blood boil to know Snow was happy with her prince and that, probably, she forgot her. Later, just like her flesh, her heart stopped feeling. There was no anger, no sadness, no happiness, no _nothing_.

Regina Mills made herself a promise: she would never become as numb as her mother, but without wanting it, she became exactly the same as Cora. No, she told herself. So, one night, after Princess Emma turned one, Snow was called by a guard; the prisoner killed herself.

Snow never fixed the damage that the loss of her first love created. After her death and since the king started travelling, the queen decided to take pretty young girls with tan skin, dark curls and brown eyes. She put them in the same cell, and made them went through far worst nights that became nightmares. She tried to find a replacement, but every time she realized she couldn't, she just killed them and throw them somewhere in the forest. She did not care. All she could feel, all she could think was Regina. And any of those girls were her Queen.

* * *

Yay! thanks for reading, and if you have anything to comment, any critic, any promp, whatever, don't be shy and leave a review ;)) Oh, and also to thank this girl: im - that - chic . tumblr everything together) because she left a comment on the drabble I made that i post in tumblr and that is the beginning of this story. My tumblr, btw: missidunnocare . tumblr (again without spaces)


End file.
